Pointless Nostalgic
by amandamelosa
Summary: Kedua Black itu berjalan menelusuri Black Lake, tidak sadar keduanya berjalan saling mendekati. Saat pikiran mereka masing-masing mengingat kenangan masa kecil mereka.


**_Disclaimer:_** Semuanya punya JKR.

Ini sebenernya bukan FF, tapi RP. Yang menulis bagian Regulus Black saya, sedangkan bagian Sirius Black adalah teman saya, Ghina. RP ini dibuat tanggal 14 Juni 2008, tapi ga sampai selesai. Part terakhir pada point of view Regulus baru saya lanjutkan kira-kira dua minggu yang lalu =)) Judulnya sendiri saya ambil dari lagunya Jamie Cullum - Pointless Nostalgic. Dan saya rasa bagian horizontal line-nya mungkin agak-agak ngeribetin, ya tell me aja yah kalau ada yang bingung. Heeee...

* * *

><p><em><strong>POINTLESS NOSTALGIC<strong>_

_**Regulus Black**_

Musim gugur. Regulus melapisi dirinya dengan dua lapis pakaian selain jubahnya, karena angin musim dingin mulai mencekat dan bisa saja merontokan tulangnya. Ia mendekap sendiri tubuhnya dengan kedua tangannya, membiarkan dirinya semakin hangat. Setiap kali ia bernapas, uap air terlihat jelas di depannya. Regulus tidak menyangka sebentar lagi musim dingin. Regulus berencana apakah ia akan kembali ke Grimmauld Place 12, atau tetap di sini? Di sini saja, rencana Death Eatersnya saja belum terlaksana. Waktu terus bergulir, Pangeran Kegelapan terus berjaya, dan kelompok itu harus juga terbentuk.

Regulus membiarkan dirinya melangkah seorang diri sekarang, di danau. Tempat ini sekalipun dinginnya minta ampun, tapi masih banyak juga yang datang berkunjung dan berharap cumi-cumi raksasa keluar dari peredaraannya. Sedangkan Regulus, yang masih bersuasana musim gugur, selalu teringat pada kejadian di ruang guru, yang mempengaruhi dirinya selama beberapa hari ke depan. Perkataan Potter terutama, dan beberapa kenangan... yeah, beberapa kenangan yang sekarang kembali terusik setelah tiga tahun telah Regulus pendam. Sejak ibunya mengirim howler, tahun 1971, karena Sirius menjadi seorang Gryffindor. Berbagai cercaan diucapkan oleh ibunya, dan mempengaruhi sebagian besar dari Regulus. Mengubah perasaannya pada kakaknya tersebut, dan semua... berubah. Ia tidak membiarkan dirinya memikirkan semua kenangan masa kecilnya bersama Sirius, membiarkan semua kenangan tersebut hilang dalam pikirannya, berganti dengan semua ketertarikannya dengan segala hal berbau ilmu hitam, terutama Pangeran Kegalapan.

Tapi biarlah, kali ini semuanya berbeda. Karena ia, Regulus, masih dalam langkahnya yang gontai, mulai menggali semuanya. Kenangan masa kecil tersebut. Tidak sedikitpun ada kenangan tersebut yang luput dari pikirannya, seakan ia masuk ke dalam sebuah Pensieve, dan berlayar di dalam pikiran kecilnya itu. Semuanya yang ia biarkan terkubur, ternyata masih tersimpan jelas di pikirannya. Semuanya...

**1965**

"Selamat ulang tahun Regulus!" Orion Black mengatakannya dengan penuh kasih sayang pada putra bungsunya tersebut. Sambil membawa sebuah bingkisan besar, yang ternyata berupa sapu mini. Regulus kecil menatap sapu tersebut, karena sapu tersebut adalah hadiah terbaiknya. Ibunya, Walburga Black, memberikan hadiah tongkat mainan. Regulus berseru riang, "Terimakasih Dad, Mum!" serunya kekanak-kanakan. Sedangkan peri rumahnya membuat sebuah kue besar dengan lambang keluarga Black beserta namanya di bawah. "Terimakasih Kreacher!"

Sedangkan saudara laki-lakinya, sekarang tengah nyengir ke arahnya. Regulus membalas cengiran kakaknya tersebut. Hadiahnya identik dengan hadiah Sirius tahun lalu. Sapu mini dan tongkat mainan. Lalu, apa hadiah dari Sirius? Ia menyembunyikan hadiahnya tersebut, dan Regulus bersabar. Sirius terkadang suka memberikan kejutan yang selalu bagus. Tahun lalu ia memberikan Regulus sebuah miniatur naga yang benar-benar bisa mengeluarkan api, padahal Regulus hanya memberikan miniatur Hippogrif tahun lalu sebagai hadiah ulang tahun Sirius. "Kau akan jadi penunggang Hippogriff yang hebat!" ujar Regulus pada Sirius, di hari ulang tahunnya tersebut. Dan sekarang apa? Sirius tidak ingin memberitahunya.

Tapi keinginannya yang melebihi keingintahuan apa yang Sirius berikan adalah, "Ayo kita main Quidditch!" seru Regulus mengacungkan sapunya, berharap Sirius segera mengambil sapunya dan mereka bermain bersama. "Aku jadi chaser, dan kau jadi keeper! Jika aku berhasil memasukan, berarti giliran aku jadi Keeper yah!" kata Regulus. Bermain bersama kakaknya adalah hal yang paling menyenangkan.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sirius Black<strong>_

Musim gugur. Sirius keluar dari kastil sendiri saja dengan memakai jaket kulit hitam mengkilap yang persis seperti dipunyai para muggle muda yang gemar balapan dengan motornya. Pikirannya kalut, campur aduk tak menentu, mulai soal OWL yang semakin mendekat, insiden membuat pusing di koridor beberapa hari yang lalu, sampai misteri soal James. Sahabatnya itu menghilang di tengah pesta Halloween dan kembali beberapa jam kemudian ke kamar mereka, dengan wajah lebam-lebam dan detensi menyertai. Sirius berusaha mengorek cerita darinya, namun James bungkam dan tak mau sedikitpun membuka mulut. Malamnya dia mendengar James mengigau keras. 'Black brengsek. Black brengsek...' hanya itu yang keluar dari bibirnya dan Sirius jelas menduga ini ada hubungannya dengan Regulus Black.

Regulus. Sirius nyaris tidak percaya anak itu adalah adik kandungnya, tidak percaya bahwa pernah ada suatu masa dimana mereka sangat akur, saling menyayangi, dan benar-benar sahabat terbaik. Sejak sikap Regulus berubah, Sirius juga menutup hatinya. Terluka. Jelas dan sangat. Orang yang ia kira paling mengertinya langsung berubah ketika dia masuk asrama yang tak semestinya, tatapan dingin menusuk, serta bibir yang tak lagi mengeluarkan kata-kata bersahabat. Sirius sempat terpukul dengan perubahan sikap adiknya, namun dengan cepat dia pulih, belajar membuang perasaan sayangnya. Menutup hatinya dari segala kenangan bahagianya dengan keluarganya. Keluarga Black. Pernah ada suatu masa dimana dirinya, Regulus, Bellatrix, Andromeda, dan Narcissa tertawa bersama. Dia kira dirinya telah membuang kenangan itu jauh-jauh, namun dia salah. Ada sedikit dari hatinya yang merindukan keluarganya. Ada sedikit harapan bahwa segalanya akan seperti dulu, namun semakin dalam dia memikirkannya, hatinya makin sakit.

Semakin dia besar, dirinya sedikit berselisih paham dengan keluarganya dan nampaknya itu tak dapat ditolerir. Andromeda contoh pertama, benar-benar tidak diakui dan Sirius sadar bahwa sebentar lagi gilirannya. Dia menendang sebuah batu, mengeraskan hatinya yang mulai rindu masa itu. Tidak. Tidak bisa. _No way back._ Tak ada lagi rasa sayang di hatinya. Benarkah?

**1965**

Ulang tahun Regulus dan Sirius yakin adiknya akan sangat bangga dengan hadiah darinya, hadiah yang telah dipersiapkannya dari lama dan dengan rela berguru pada Kreacher si peri rumah tua. Sirius yakin hadiahnya ini akan lebih mengesankan Regulus daripada miniatur naga canggih yang bisa mengeluarkan api, bahkan dari sapu dan tongkat mainan yang diberikan oleh orang tuanya. Hadiah ini dibuatnya sendiri, Sirius melirik tangannya dengan luka goresan disana-sini, dan Sirius yakin dengan sepenuh hati Regulus akan bangga sekali melihatnya. Adiknya dengan ceria mengacungkan sapu mini barunya, mengajak Sirius bermain Quidditch. Sebenarnya Sirius lebih suka bermain dengan tongkat mainan, dia canggung berada diatas sapu, namun karena ini hari spesial Regulus, dia mau saja bermain Quidditch. Lagipula kejutannya berhubungan dengan ini.

"Ayo, deh!" dia mengangguk sambil menyambar sapunya yang diselipkan dibalik sofa, Mrs Black mengedipkan mata pada Sirius yang artinya 'semoga-sukses-dengan-kejutanmu', dan dia nyengir kepada ibunya itu. Dua anak lelaki itu berlari gaduh menuju halaman belakang rumah yang dibuat secara sihir, luas dengan rumput hijau menghampar serta pohon rindang menaungi. Sirius berhenti dan menjulurkan tangannya, memberi isyarat agar Regulus berhenti juga. Tampang jahilnya nyegir lebar, memperlihatkan gigi depannya yang ompong. "Nah! Siapkan diri untuk kejutan ultra keren dari Sirius yang hebat dan jago ini!" seru Sirius bersemangat, memutar-mutar sapunya di atas kepala. Dengan gaya seperti penyihir handal, dia mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya lalu mengayunkannya ke arah sebuah semak-semak rindang. "Wingardium leviosa!" serunya asal. Tak ada yang terbang, hanya seekor burung kuning keluar dari ujung tongkat Sirius.

"Nah! Tuh kan, jadi ada kotaknya! Aku jago, loh!" dia tertawa bangga dan mengambil kotak kardus di bawah semak, yang sudah diletakkan Kreacher disana. Sirius menaik-naikkan alisnya riang dan membuka kotak kardus itu. Dia tertawa bangga mengeluarkan sebuah jubah kecil berwarna hijau. "Jubah Quidditch!" pekiknya. Sirius menyodorkan jubah itu pada Regulus. "Nah, lambang Slytherin ini aku sendiri yang jahit," dia menunjuk lambang ular perak dengan latar hijau bertuliskan Slytherin terjahit semrawut diatas jubah itu. Sirius membalik jubahnya dan menunjuk tulisan 'BLEK' di belakangnya. "Well, mungkin salah eja. Tapi Kreacher bilang sih bener." Sirius mengangkat bahunya. Dia sendiri mengeluarkan jubah hijau Slytherin lainnya dari dalam kotak dan memakainya, setelah itu naik ke sapunya.

"Kalau sudah sekolah, nanti aku jadi kapten Slytherin," kata Sirius yakin. "Terus kalau kau mau masuk tim, tidak usah uji coba segala. Nanti langsung aku terima. Aku kan kaptennya. Kau boleh pilih mau jadi apa, kalo ada yang protes, bilang aja kakakmu kapten! Nanti pasti kita bisa buat Slytherin juara sampai tujuh turunan!" Sirius tertawa dan mereka menghabiskan waktu sesorean itu bermain Quidditch. Dia tidak tahu pasti perasaan Regulus, namun yang dia lihat adiknya itu terus tersenyum cerah. Yang jelas, dia juga

* * *

><p><em><strong>Regulus Black<strong>_

**1965**

Quidditch, Quidditch. Regulus berjalan riang sambil memamerkan sapu barunya. Ia masih penasaran dengan kejutan Sirius. Apa yah? Apalagi sepertinya ia bekerja keras, Kreacher saja sampai kelelahan, Sirius juga sering bersembunyi, di kamar yang bersebrangan dengan kamarnya sendiri. Membuat Regulus kecil selalu mengetuk pintu kamarnya bertanya, "Sirius, sedang apa? Boleh aku ikut main?" Tapi Sirius hanya keluar dari kamarnya, nyengir lucu ke arahnya, dan rambutnya acak-acakan, tapi tidak membiarkan adiknya itu mengetahui apa yang Sirius lakukan. Membuat Regulus sekarang jadi penasaran dengan kejutan tersebut. Dan sekarang, Sirius akan memberikan kejutan itu. Mereka berlari, Regulus berlari di belakang Sirius dengan senyum lebar dan terus bersemangat. _Apa yah hadiah Sirius?_ Pertanyaan itu diulang Regulus berulang kali sambil berlari kecil. Lalu... Sirius memberi atraksi kecil dengan tongkat mainan yang hampir sama dengan tongkat baru Regulus. Dan...

"WHOA!" Burung kecil yang memang biasa keluar dari tongkat mainan tersebut berkicau riang, dan sekarang Sirius menunjuk semak-semak di mana di situ terdapat sebuah kotak. Tangan Regulus masih memegang sapu, dan matanya membulat penasaran apa isi kotak tersebut. Pasti hadiah yang hebat. Dan saat dibuka, JUBAH QUIDDITCH. "WHOA WHOA!" seru Regulus lagi sambil melihatnya. Walaupun masih ada beberapa tisikan yang tidak sesuai, terutama lambang Slytherinnya yang agak belepotan. Tapi Regulus merasa itu hadiah yang sangat hebat. Regulus menatapnya tanpa berkedip, jubah Quidditch. Luar biasa. Cita-cita Regulus adalah menjadi pemain Quidditch, dan Sirius memberikan jubah sebagai fasilitasnya. Apalagi tulisan BLEK di belakangnya membuat Regulus tersenyum semakin lebar. "Iya, B-L-E-K. Blek! Ya. Nama keluarga kita. Blek! Kreacher pintar," kata Regulus masih tersenyum senang dan mengambil jubah tersebut. "Aku pakai yah!" Regulus memakai jubahnya, dan menatap kakaknya itu memakai jubahnya, lalu naik ke atas sapu.

Regulus ragu sesaat menaiki sapunya, tapi ia mendengar Sirius berbicara tentang menjadi kapten Quidditch. Regulus mendengarkan dengan seksama, whoa, itu pasti bagus. Regulus nyengir, "Kalau begitu Sirius, aku ingin sekali jadi Seeker. Seperti Dad, seeker juga. Slytherin berjaya nantinya. Terus setelah itu, kita lulus Hogwarts, dan menjadi bintang tim Quidditch. BLEK bersaudara akan jadi terkenal juga," Regulus terkekeh, dan mulai menaiki sapunya sekarang. Tapi ini pengalaman pertamanya, Regulus naik dan sapunya terbang rendah. Hanya saja, keseimbangannya masih belum benar, dan, "Aduh!" Black yang lebih muda tersebut terjatuh sekarang. Ia berdiri, menggigit bibirnya, dan meringis kesakitan.

Regulus ingat, Sirius bilang ia sudah berhenti menangis saat berumur lima tahun. Itu berarti Regulus juga harusnya seperti itu. Regulus tidak boleh menangis lagi. Tapi rasa sakit pada lututnya tidak tertahankan. Anak laki-laki itu hanya diam di tempatnya, menahan kesakitan, menahan tangis, dan sapunya masih melayang rendah tidak berdosa.

* * *

><p>Regulus tersenyum membayangkannya. Menaiki sapu untuk pertama kalinya, tepatnya kenangan pertamanya menaiki sapu, mungkin saja saat ia masih berumur satu tahun, ia juga pernah naik sapu. Tapikan ia tidak ingat. Tapi hari itulah, saat umurnya lima tahun, dan Sirius enam tahun, menaiki sapu terbang pertamanya, dan terjatuh untuk pertama kalinya. Regulus jelas masih mengingatnya.<p>

Angin musim gugur bersemilir lembut, membiarkan rambutnya yang tidak pernah dibiarkannya berantakan sekarang menjadi sedikit tidak teratur. Tapi Regulus tidak ingin capai-capai membenarkan rambutnya kembali, seperti yang biasa ia lakukan. Pemain Quidditch Slytherin, doa kakaknya tersebut terwujud. _Thanks! I guess..._ Sesekali Regulus menoleh sambil melihat riakan air danau, berhenti sejenak. Menatap hitamnya danau tersebut, dan membiarkan pikirannya melayang. 1975 - 1965, sepuluh tahun cepat sekali berubah, yeah.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sirius Black<strong>_

Sirius memasukkan tangannya ke saku jaket kulitnya yang sangat disukainya itu, entah mengapa kepalanya tak mau berhenti mengenang memori lama yang seharusnya dikubur dalam-dalam olehnya. Hanya membuat sakit saja. Sirius menatap langit yang mendung dengan mata hitamnya, seolah bisa melihat Regulus terbang melesat dengan ahli dalam balutan seragam Quidditch Slytherin yang asli. Sepuluh tahun yang lalu tepat di hari ulang tahunnya Sirius memberinya jubah Quidditch dan Regulus menaiki sapu terbang mainannya, namun terjatuh. Sirius segera melompat dari sapunya dan langsung mengucapkan mantra asal-asalan untuk 'menyembuhkan' sakit di lutut Regulus serta meyakinkan bahwa jatuh dari sapu adalah awal sempurna bagi setiap pemain Quidditch handal. Adiknya bersemangat lagi dan mereka bermain Quidditch seharian. Sirius tersenyum samar. Lihat sekarang, Regulus jadi seeker paling berbahaya. You should thank me...

**1967**

"Eh Sirius, kau menangis ya?"

Regulus kecil menghampiri kakaknya yang terduduk lesu di bawah pohon rindang yang menaungi halaman belakang Grimmauld Place, bahu kakaknya terguncang-guncang seiring isak tangisnya. Regulus hanya terdiam, teringat kata-kata Sirius yang dengan bangga menyatakan bahwa dia berhenti menangis sejak umur lima tahun, namun sekarang ternyata masih menangis juga. Ada apa? Kakaknya diam saja dan Regulus kecil berjongkok di samping Sirius, bisa melihat dengan jelas apa yang ditangisi Sirius. Seekor anjing hitam besar terbujur kaku di hadapan Sirius dan Regulus segera paham. Snuffles, anjing liar yang dipungut Sirius dan dipelihara di rumah selama sebulan terakhir ini. Anjing itu hiperaktif, berkali-kali merusak sofa, dan jelas membuat ibu mereka jengkel setengah mati.

"Apa yang terjadi?" bisik Regulus serak, iba sekali dengan nasib buruk Snuffles.

"Av—Avada... Mom—Mom membunuhnya..." isakan Sirius begitu menyayat hati, sementara air mata anak lelaki itu terus mengalir menangisi anjing kesayangannya. Ibunya memang tidak suka binatang, namun Sirius tidak percaya bahwa ibunya tega membunuh Snuffles yang sedang berlari riang di halaman belakang. Sirius melihat sinar hijau meluncur dari tongkat ibunya dan Snuffles langsung terbaring tak bernyawa. Tak lagi menggonggong riang ataupun berlari menyambut Sirius. Anak lelaki itu menyeka air matanya dengan punggung tangan, merasa malu karena menangis di depan adiknya. Tetapi dia benar-benar sedih. Dengan tangannya yang gemetar dia membelai sayang kepala Snuffles, merasakan tangan Regulus meremas bahunya seolah memberi penghiburan.

"Jangan nangis lagi, Sirius," Regulus memeluk kakaknya. "Aku sih tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Kita kan saudara. Kita sama-sama terus, ya?"

Sirius memejamkan matanya dan menarik napas dalam, dadanya terasa sesak. Kenangan yang ini. Kata-kata Regulus... pem-bo-hong!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Regulus Black<strong>_

Regulus mengeluarkan napas panjang sambil melihat uap di depannya yang melayang tenang. Matanya yang hitam masih menatap hitamnya danau tersebut, danau hitam. Semilir angin membuat danau tersebut beriak membentuk gelombang transversal dengan amplitudo yang konstan. Remaja yang melihat fenomena tersebut masih dalam keadaan yang sama. Terbalut jubah dua lapis, mengkondisikan dirinya seperti musim gugur, berada di dalam sebuah nostalgianya yang sama. Regulus membungkuk dan mengambil sebuah batu, melemparkannya ke tengah-tengah danau. Membuat riakan konstan tersebut beriak tidak karuan.

**1967**

Dua tahun berlalu. Regulus tumbuh juga menjadi seorang anak berusia tujuh tahun, dan masih dalam masa penyesuaian karakter. Ibunyalah orang yang membentuk karakternya, dengan 'nasihat' seluruh Black adalah Slytherin dan darah murni. Regulus selalu bersemangat mendengar semua nasihat tersebut, berbeda dengan Sirius yang menatap kosong ibunya, seakan perkataan ibunya adalah siulan tanpa nada.

Hari ini, Regulus mencari kakaknya yang menghilang. Sampai anak laki-laki kecil berambut hitam tersebut menemui kakaknya di belakang rumahnya, di belakang Grimmauld Place No. 12, di bawah sebatang pohon, dan... menangis? Regulus penasaran, karena tidak mungkin Sirius menangis lagi. Karena Siriuskan sudah bilang kalau ia berhenti menangis pada usia lima tahun. Tapi pasti ada yang berbeda pada hari ini, Regulus menghampiri kakaknya tersebut, bertanya mengapa kakaknya tersebut menangis, dan hanya diam saat melihat Snuffles terbujur kaku tidak berdaya. Ya, sekarang Regulus memaklumi sekali mengapa kakaknya menangis. Snuffles, anjing kesayangan kakaknya...

Regulus kecil mendengar kakaknya tersebut mencurahkan perasaannya di tengah-tengah tangisannya sambil menatap mata hitam Sirius yang identik dengan matanya tersebut menangis. Regulus meremas bahu kakaknya sambil memeluknya, memberikan hiburan seadanya pada kakaknya sekaligus sahabat terbaiknya. Sahabat terbaiknya, sahabat terbaik Regulus sampai ia mati. Sampai kapanpun.

Bagaimanapun, sekarang Regulus mencoba menghibur kakaknya. Karena biasanya Siriuslah yang selalu menghibur Regulus. Memberi semangat pada Regulus pada saat bermain Quidditch, untuk tidak menangis kalau terjatuh. Mengajari Regulus terbang yang benar. Tertawa bersama, dan... menangis bersama. Regulus kecil menatap anjingnya tersebut, air matanya perlahan ikut jatuh seiring jatuhnya air mata Sirius. "Aduh, kok aku jadi ikut nangis sih?" Regulus mengusap air matanya dengan lengan bajunya dan kembali tersenyum lebar menatap kakaknya, seharusnyakan yang dilakukan Regulus adalah menghibur Sirius, bukannya menangis. "Eh Sirius, kuberitahu yah, Snuffles tidak benar-benar pergi. Dia masih ada di dalam hatimu, dan nanti kau akan bertemu dengannya kembali kok. Namanya mungkin saja berbeda, bukan Snuffles lagi. Padfoot mungkin," Regulus memberikan senyum lebar, penghiburan seadanya untuk kakaknya tersebut. Dan Regulus berharap kakaknya tersebut tidak menangis lagi.

"Lebih baik kita membicarakan yang lebih menyenangkan saja deh," kata Regulus sekarang bersemangat. Sekarang ia masih tujuh tahun, Sirius delapan tahun. Empat tahun lagi Regulus akan menjadi murid Hogwarts, sedangkan kakaknya tiga tahun lagi. "Kita bicarakan tentang Hogwarts saja. Kata Bella dan Cissy, benar-benar ada cumi-cumi raksasa. Cumi-cumi itu senang sekali diberi makan. Nanti kalau kau kelas dua, dan aku kelas satu, kita duduk di pinggir danau dan memberikan makanan untuk cumi-cumi tersebut," ide yang sangat bagus. Dari cerita dua sepupunya, Regulus sudah jatuh cinta pada tempat itu. _Black Lake_, Danau Hitam. Samar-samar, Sirius sudah tida menangis. Kakaknya akhirnya tersenyum mendengar cerita Regulus, tersenyum lebar. Regulus senang bisa membuat kakaknya tersebut tersenyum lagi.

Sirius akhirnya kembali berbicara, "Dan jangan lupa Regulus, nanti kita akan bermain Quidditch sungguhan. Terus kita juga akan jadi kakak adik yang luar biasa. Dan disukai banyak wanita," Sirius tertawa, seakan kematian Snuffles dengan mudah dilupakannya. Regulus ikut tertawa, merasa senang bisa membuat kakaknya sekaligus sahabat terbaiknya kembali tertawa.

* * *

><p><em>CLAK!<em> Bunyi batu yang dilempar ke dalam air terdengar jelas. Regulus menoleh, menatap tanah kosong di kanannya, dan membayangkan Regulus dan Sirius sedang memberi makan cumi-cumi raksasa sambil tertawa-tawa. Ia tersenyum miris, yeah. Doktrinisasi ibunya tidak bisa berubah sampai kapanpun. Jalan mereka memang berbeda! Walaupun, yeah, sudahlah Regulus, waktu tidak bisa kembali. Regulus menggelengkan kepalanya, memasukan kembali tangannya ke jubahnya, kembali berjalan menyusuri pinggiran danau, _and that's pointless nostalgic still remain!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sirius Black<strong>_

**1969**

"Maumu apa, eh anak nakal! Sudah berapa kali kubilang kau tidak boleh dekat-dekat anak-anak muggle itu!" Teriakan Walburga Black memecah sore hari di musim panas yang tenang itu, ketika ketiga sepupu serta paman dan bibi Sirius datang berkunjung. Sirius memasang wajah melawan sementara ibunya menatapnya penuh kemarahan. "DARAH LUMPUR—" Walburga menjewer telinga Sirius kecil. "—turunan campuran, bahkan darah murni yang pengkhianat seperti Weasley itu TIDAK PANTAS dan TIDAK BOLEH bergaul dengan keluarga Black. Ingat Sirius, kau ini seorang Black dan terlahir sebagai seorang Black otomatis membuatmu menjadi seorang bangsawan terhormat. Ingat itu! Jaga sikapmu, _Young Man!"_

Walburga berlalu masuk kedalam rumah, meninggalkan Sirius yang cemberut, terduduk di tanah sembari mengusap-usap telinga yang dijewer ibunya. Keterlaluan. Apa salahnya sih jika Sirus bermain sepak bola dengan anak-anak muggle di dekat rumahnya? Dia benar-benar tidak mengeri mengapa ibunya selalu histeris jika dia dekat-dekat dengan mereka, mereka tidak penyakitan dan tidak nakal, tidak mengajari Sirius hal yang tidak-tidak. Jadi mengapa ibu begitu marah? Semakin dia besar, Sirius benar-benar tidak bisa mengerti sikap ibunya. Dia mengerling sepupu-sepupunya yang sedang bermain dibawah pohon, Bella yang paling tua sedang membaca bukunya, melirik pada Sirius, dan menutup bukunya. Bella bangkit dan mendekati Sirius dengan senyumnya yang sinis.

"Oh, main dengan Darah-lumpur kotor itu lagi, Sirius?" Bella melipat tangannya di depan dada. "Kau kelainan atau apa? Keluarga kita darah murni selalu dan jangan sampai kau tercemar. Ingat, seluruh keluarga kita di Slytherin dan itu artinya kita memang benar-benar murni, mengingat Slytherin hanya menginginkan mereka yang berdarah murni." Sepupunya itu menatap Sirius dengan tajam, sementara Sirius kecil menatap Bella dengan kesal.

"Oke, kalau begitu aku tidak mau Slytherin!" seru Sirius dan Bella menyipit marah menatapnya. "Baik," desis Bella dingin. "Kalau kau punya pikiran begitu, aku, Cissy, dan Dromeda tidak akan mau bicara lagi padamu."

Sirius merengut kesal, ingin sekali menangis. Namun dia mengerling Regulus dan teringat janji mereka. "Biar saja! Aku punya Regulus. Dia pasti tetap mau berteman denganku, iya kan Regulus?"

* * *

><p>Wajah Sirius memerah mengingat kenangan itu, malu sekaligus marah. Malu pada dirinya sendiri yang pernah demikian percaya dan menyayangi Regulus dan marah karena ternyata pada akhirnya anak itu menipunya habis-habisan. Kakinya membawanya melangkah mendekati danau, suara desau air bisa didengarnya. Dia melalui jalan setapak yang dinaungi pepohonan, teringat kata-kata Regulus dulu yang mengatakan nanti saat mereka sudah bersekolah, mereka akan duduk di tepi danau dan memberi makan si cumi-cumi raksasa. Hal itu tidak pernah terjadi. Namun, jika dia sedang gundah, kakinya selalu refleks membawanya ke danau. Berharap memberi makan cumi-cumi bersama Regulus, eh? Pikiran bego. Sungguh idiot.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Regulus Black<strong>_

**1969**

Regulus terpaksa menutup telinganya mendengar teriakan ibunya. Lagi-lagi Sirius membuat masalah. Sedangkan Regulus tidak tahu harus berbuat apa-apa. Apalagi saat ibunya berseru Darah Lumpur. Membuat Regulus kecil bergedik juga mendengarnya. Bagaimanapun, Regulus sudah dididik sejak kecil untuk membenci mereka yang berdarah lumpur, muggle, dan semacamnya. Itu semua berhasil mengubah pandangan Regulus tentang orang-orang itu. Tapi ia tetap tidak tahan untuk tidak mendengar ibunya berteriak. Apalagi saat Walburga Black menjewer telinga Sirius, "Mum! Siriuskan hanya bermain-main sebentar. Sirius pasti berjanji untuk tidak bermain dengan darah lumpur lagi, iyakan Sirius?" Tapi yang ia lihat hanya wajah kakaknya yang cemberut, dan ibunya yang berlalu.

Regulus kecil mengikuti kakaknya tersebut tapi tidak banyak bicara. Ibunya ada benarnya. Bagaimanapun bermain dengan darah lumpur memang tidak pantas bukan? Tapi, Regulus meringis melihat kakaknya tersebut. Memang apa spesialnya mereka sih? Mereka tidak memegang tongkat, dan, mereka tidak berguna. Regulus menggaruk-garuk kepalanya dan mengikuti Sirius bertemu dengan sepupu-sepupunya. Regulus menyeringai senang melihat Bellatrix, sepupu favoritnya itu datang. Ia banyak bercerita tentang semuanya, Hogwarts, Slytherin, dan juga ilmu hitam. Salah satu pengembangan karakter Regulus Black adalah sepupunya tersebut.

Bellatrix sekarang malah berbicara kasar pada Sirius. Regulus menatap mereka bergantian saat mereka berdebat. Apalagi saat Sirius bilang ia tidak mau masuk Slytherin. "Jangan begitu Sirius!" seru Regulus kecil menatap kakaknya tersebut. "Kaukan sudah janji akan jadi kapten Slytherin dan mengangkatku jadi anggota tim!" Regulus kecil merajuk pada kakaknya tersebut, dan menatap Bellatrix, "Sudahlah Bella. Tinggalkan Sirius sendiri. Sudah cukup Mum memarahinya, kau tidak perlu ikut-ikutan memarahinya. Lagipula Sirius tidak akan bermain dengan darah lumpur lagi kok."

Bellatrix melengos pergi dan Andromeda yang dari tadi berada di samping Bellatrix hanya meringis saja melihat perdebatan singkat kakak dan sepupunya tersebut, menatap simpatik pada Sirius, "Sebenarnya tidak ada salahnya bergaul dengan mereka. Mereka, errr, cukup menarik," pipi Andromeda seketika memerah, meremas pundak Sirius dan ia pergi mengikuti Bellatrix dan tersenyum menenangkan Sirius. Regulus di tempatnya hanya duduk di samping Regulus, menatap kakaknya tersebut dengan sayang. "Iya Sirius. Aku akan tetap bersamamu kok. Kitakan kakak adik selamanya, berteman selamanya."

* * *

><p>Regulus tertawa sendiri mengingat kejadian tersebut. Well, waktu benar-benar mengerikan. Regulus tersenyum getir mengingat itu semua. Berjanji akan berteman dengan Sirius selamanya? <em>Mmm, sorry. I think.<em>Mau bagaimanapun, mereka memang berbeda. Doktrin kemurnian darah yang selalu ibunya bicarakan tidak bisa lenyap sembarangan dari dirinya. Keluarganyalah yang terpenting. Bergaul dengan darah lumpur adalah masalah. Dan itu sudah diterapkan pada Regulus sejak kecil.

Regulus memasukan tangan di sakunya, dan menyadari ada surat di dalamnya. Surat dari ibunya tempo hari yang memberitahu bahwa nama Sirius sudah dibakar dari permadani silsilah keluarga Black. Apakah itu berarti Sirius bukan seorang Black lagi? Apakah itu berarti—tidak ada lagi—hubungan kakak adik antara Regulus dan Sirius lagi? Regulus lagi-lagi tertawa getir. Diremasnya surat dari ibunya, dan dilemparkannya jauh-jauh ke tengah danau.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sirius Black<strong>_

**1 September 1971**

"Regulus, keluar dari kamarmu, sayang!" Regulus tetap merenggut dan diam di ujung kamarnya yang gelap. Tidak mau keluar. "Regulus, keluarlah," Regulus tetap tidak keluar. Ia duduk sambil memeluk lututnya di ujung kamarnya. Tidak ingin seorangpun tahu kalau Regulus menangis.

_TARR!_

Kreacher ber-Apparate sambil menatap Regulus dengan matanya yang besar. "Kreacher mendapat perintah dari Nyonya Walburga untuk menyuruh Master Regulus keluar!" suara kodok bentung Kreacher berbicara sambil menatap Regulus yang masih menangis. "Master Sirius akan pergi ke Hogwarts sebentar lagi."

"Aku tidak mau keluar!" seru Regulus dan kembali menangis sambil memeluk lututnya. "Aku tidak mau melihat Sirius pergi!" tangisan Regulus menjadi-jadi, sesenggukan di balik lututnya. Kepergian Sirius adalah hal yang paling tidak dinginkannya selama setahun belakangan ini. Kreacher menatap Master kesayangannya itu dengan tatapan sedih, "Master harus keluar. Master Sirius bilang tidak akan pergi sebelum melihat Master Regulus!"

Regulus masih sesenggukan, ia tidak ingin melihat Sirius pergi. Sama sekali tidak ingin melihat kakaknya pergi. Ia berjanji pada Sirius tidak akan menangis lagi saat umurnya lima tahun. Tapi kali ini berbeda. Kepergian Sirius selama setahun... dan siapa yang akan menjadi temannya setahun nanti? Siriuslah teman Regulus satu-satunya.

"Master Sirius sangat ingin bertemu dengan Master Regulus," ucap Kreacher sambil membelai tangan Regulus. Regulus menatap peri rumah kesayangannya itu dengan mata masih berurai air mata. Kreacher memang mampu meluluhkan hati Regulus. Regulus berganti pakaian sambil memperhatikan wajahnya di cermin. Tidak ingin terlihat habis menangis di depan keluarganya, dan di depan kakaknya itu.

Regulus keluar dari kamarnya, dan berjalan menuju ruang utama keluarga Black. Regulus menatap Sirius dengan wajah tidak bisa diartikan dan sedang membawa kandang burung hantunya. Memberikan senyuman lemah pada adiknya tersebut, yang dibalas Regulus dengan senyuman juga. Ia harus tegar melihat kepergian kakaknya. Tidak ingin merusak kebahagian kakaknya menjadi murid Hogwarts. Mereka pergi dengan bubuk Floo, dan dengan ingatan samar ia sampai juga di King's Cross dan melihat kereta api bewarna merah, Hogwarts Express yang megah. Regulus menatap kereta itu dengan tatapan kagum, dan sudah tidak sabar akan menaikinya tahun depan.

Regulus melirik kakaknya yang menatap kereta api itu sama kagumnya. Tersenyum lemah kembali, "Kau pasti senang yah?" Aneh. Suara Regulus tidak terdengar seperti suaranya. Suaranya terdengar melengking dan bergetar. Ia menatap kakaknya tersebut, dan mencoba bertahan untuk tidak kembali menangis. "Tahun depan. Aku." Regulus mencoba tersenyum tapi tidak bisa. Suaranya terdengar semakin aneh, sampai seorang anak laki-laki berkacamata berjalan mendekati Sirius. Wajah Regulus mengeras menatap tajam anak laki-laki tersebut. _Jangan ganggu Sirius! Jangan ganggu kakakku! Pergi kau sana!_

* * *

><p>Regulus memeluk dirinya sendiri karena udara semakin dingin, matahari sudah mulai menurun dan Regulus menatap ke langit yang sudah mulai menghitam, mendung. Kalau bukan karena James Potter, kakaknya tidak akan seperti itu. Kalau bukan karena James Potter—Regulus mendesah—mungkin mereka berdua benar-benar akan bermain bersama di pinggir danau. Tertawa bersama. Tapi waktu sudah berlalu, dan seluruh emas keluarga Black tidak bisa membuat Regulus mengembalikan semua yang ada. Ada Time Turner, tapi Regulus tidak yakin. Semua sudah berjalan apa adanya. Pukulan Regulus pada si Potter di ruang guru tersebut adalah balasannya. Bagi Regulus, perjalanan Regulus dan Sirius bagaikan dua garis sejajar yang berjalan dalam satu arah, dan dua garis sejajar tidak akan pernah saling berpotongan, tidak akan menemukan satu titik temu. Yeah, jalan mereka memang berbeda.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sirius Black<strong>_

**1 September 1971**

"Ayo, kau bisa ketinggalan kereta nanti!" Mrs Black menarik tangan Sirius dengan tidak sabar menuju ruang keluarga, ke depan sebuah perapian. Mr Black sudah menunggu disana, membawakan barang-barang Sirius sementara Mrs Black menggandeng tangannya. Ibunya menggenggam bubuk floo, bersiap untuk berangkat ke Peron 9 3/4, namun Sirius kecil menyentakkan tangannya. "Regulus kemana? Aku tak mau pergi tanpa Regulus!" tuntut Sirius keras kepala. Mrs Black yang pemarah mendengus dan mencampakkan bubuk di tangannya ke lantai, sementara suaminya berusaha menenangkan wanita berparas angkuh namun anggun itu. "Adikmu tidak mau keluar dari kamar, Sirius," Mr Black berusaha menjelaskan. "Sudahlah, toh kau akan pulang liburan Natal ini."

Sirius menggigit bibirnya khawatir. Tidak, seumur hidupnya telah dihabiskan dengan Regulus dan ini pertama kalinya mereka akan tinggal berjauhan dalam waktu yang lama. Sirius mati-matian menahan tangisannya, dia tak mau berpisah dengan Regulus. Dengan siapa dia akan bermain nanti? Cissy? Oh tidak, sepupunya itu lebih gemar menyisir rambut ketimbang bermain dengan Sirius. Dia tahu dia harus sekolah dan telah menanti saat ini, tetapi setidaknya Regulus keluar dan mengantarnya ke stasiun, mengucapkan selamat jalan padanya. "Dasar anak manja!" desis Mrs Black galak. "KREACHER! Panggil Regulus dan suruh dia mengantar kakaknya! Cepat!" perintah Mrs Black dan dengan hormat Kreacher segera ber-Disapparate.

Dibawah pandangan galak ibunya, Sirius duduk di sofa untuk menunggu Regulus. Mrs Black merapikan rambut hitam Sirius dan menatap bayangannya sendiri di kaca. Penampilan adalah hal utama bagi seorang Black, harus dijunjung tinggi seperti mereka menjunjung kemurnian dan kehormatan darah mereka. "Dengarkan aku Sirius," Mrs Black memegang bahu Sirius dan menatap tajam kedalam mata anaknya. "Selama kau di Hogwarts, aku takkan bisa mengawasimu terus-menerus selama dua puluh empat jam dan kutekankan padamu, jika kau melanggar apa yang telah kami beritahukan padamu, hidupmu akan sengsara. Tak ada bergaul dengan mereka yang tak berdarah murni. Jaga sikap, jangan berbuat onar. Kau Black dan kau jelas berbeda kasta dengan yang lainnya. Jangan permalukan nama Slytherin selama kau berada di dalamnya dan aku akan sangat bangga jika nanti kau jadi prefek atau ketua murid dari Slytherin, persis seperti ayahmu."

Sirius memutar bola matanya. Topik yang sangat menyebalkan. Sirius tidak suka dikekang dan terus menerus dikekang seperti ini makin membuatnya ingin berontak. Dia ingin membuktikan bahwa tidak semua yang dikatakan ibunya benar dan dia akan hidup dengan caranya sendiri. "Yeah, yeah. Lihat nanti saja," katanya tak peduli sambil menyambar kandang burung hantunya. Regulus muncul, kelihatan berantakan, dan melempar senyum lemah pada Sirius. Mrs Black buru-buru merapikan rambut Regulus sambil menggerutu tentang kerapihan, lalu mereka menggunakan bubuk Floo untuk pergi ke stasiun. Mereka dengan cepat sampai di Peron 9 3/4 dan setelah membersihkan jelaga, keluarga Black berjalan mendekati kereta Hogwarts Express yang merah manyala dengan asap yang mengepul.

Regulus berusaha mengucapkan beberapa patah kata dengan suaranya yang melengking tak wajar. Ekspresi wajahnya sudah tidak karuan, antara sok tegar dan ingin menangis. Mata dan hidung adiknya merah, namun Sirius tidak mau membahasnya. Lelaki tak suka ada yang tahu bahwa dia habis menangis. "Yeah," kata Sirius sambil menepuk pundak Regulus. "Tahun depan. Kau akan masuk tahun depan dan kita akan sama-sama lagi," ucapnya lembut. _"Boys!_ Lihat sini!" Mr Black memanggil mereka sambil mengacungkan kamera. Sirius memasang senyum lebar sementara Regulus berusaha tersenyum, walau mukanya nampak sangat kacau. Sirius meringis dan memeluk Regulus. Dia akan menunggu Regulus tahun depan.

"Hey," seorang anak lelaki berambut hitam legam dan berkacamata menepuk bahu Sirius. "Sudah dapat kompartemen, eh?" dengan senyum penuh percaya diri anak lelaki itu menyapanya. Sirius berseri-seri. Teman pertamanya di sekolah. "Belum. Mau cari sama-sama? Oh aku Black, Sirius Black," Sirius mengulurkan tangannya yang disambut oleh anak lelaki itu. "Potter, James," dia nyengir lebar. Sirius berbalik pada keluarganya. "Kalian pulang saja, aku bisa sendiri. Bye!" dia melambai singkat dan mengikuti James, dan Sirius tak pernah menoleh lagi.

* * *

><p>Senja menggantung di kaki langit. Danau terlihat bagai kolam berlian yang berkilau memantulkan sinar mentari. Sirius menatap bola kemerahan nan besar itu yang kini berangsur tenggelam, menikmati angin musim gugur yang mempermainkan rambutnya. Kenangan terakhirnya yang bernuansa positif bersama Regulus. Malam itu, dia diseleksi masuk Gryffindor bersama James, seorang bocah pucat-kumal yang bergabung dengan kompartemen mereka, serta bocah gempal yang selalu kelihatan kikuk. Malam itu juga dia yakin Cissy langsung menulis pada keluarga Black tentang corengan memalukan yang dibuat Sirius dalam sejarah Black dan sejak saat itu, hidupnya jungkir balik. Dia dikecam keluarganya. Bahkan Regulus, yang begitu saja mengabaikan semua janji yang mereka buat.<p>

_'Setidaknya dia bisa masuk tim Slytherin tanpa nepotisme,'_batin Sirius getir dan melanjutkan perjalanannya, entah kemana. Hanya mengikuti kemana kakinya melangkah, pikirannya kini kosong dan telinganya hanya diisi suara langkah kakinya di rerumputan kering. Srek... srek... srek srek... Sirius mengangkat kepalanya mendengar suara kaki lain dan segera saja ia ingin berlari. Beberapa meter di hadapannya berdiri sosok yang hampir sejangkung dirinya, lebih kurus, berambut sama hitamnya, namun lebih berombak. Mata Sirius yang hitam terpancang ke mata anak lelaki itu, pandangannya yang sesaat lembut kini keras seperti biasanya. Dingin dan kaku. Entah apa yang dirasakannya saat ini, sebagian dari dirinya ingin mengajak anak itu memberi makan cumi-cumi, sebagian lagi ingin menghajar anak lelaki itu, ingin membuatnya membayar segala yang telah dilakukannya.

Namun tak ada yang terjadi. Sirius melanjutkan langkahnya, berjalan lurus ke arah Regulus, melirik sedikit ketika mereka berpapasan. Mata mereka bertemu dan Sirius mengalihkan pandangannya dengan tidak peduli. _'Hei Brother. Glad to see you. But I won't let anyone know.'_ Sirius berjalan menjauh.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Regulus Black<strong>_

Masih musim gugur.

Tidak ada yang pernah berubah dari musim gugur. Angin yang dingin, daun kering yang berderak di sela-sela sepatu, daun-daun yang berguguran dengan anggun. Berani bertaruh air Black Lake pasti sangat dingin. Penasaran, apa yang membuat cumi-cumi di dalamnya tetap dapat menghangatkan diri?

Kembali tidak peduli, Regulus tetap melangkah di tepi Black Lack. Udara yang kering mengeringkan bibir Regulus. Perlahan dibasahi bibirnya sendiri, lanjut ia menelan ludahnya sendiri membasahi kerongkongannya yang juga mulai kering. Sakit. Setiap kelebatan memori yang merasuki pikirannya menahan sesuatu di tenggorokannya. Bukankah Regulus sudah terbiasa? Bukankah menjadi anak emas kedua orangtuanya adalah hal yang istimewa? Lalu mengapa tetap terasa sakit?

* * *

><p><strong>2 September 1971<strong>

"GRYFFINDOR?"

Tersentak, Regulus mungil menatap ketakutan mata Walburga Black yang mendelik marah.

"PEMBANGKANG! ANAK KURANG AJAR! AKU SUDAH TAHU IA AKAN MEMPERMALUKAN KELUARGA INI! INI SUDAH KELEWATAN, ANAK ITU—"

Bahkan Regulus dapat melihat pisau makannya bergetar, ia melirik Mrs. Black yang murka sambil mengucapkan retetan kosa kata baru yang seharusnya tidak pantas didengar oleh Regulus kecil. Walburga mengayunkan tongkatnya, dan segera piring, sendok, dan perlatan makanannya lenyap tak tersisa. Regulus tetap mematung di tempat duduknya. Takut dan kecewa.

* * *

><p>"Kreacher!"<p>

"Master Regulus." Kreacher membungkuk.

"Ada surat dari Sirius untukku?"

Kreacher menatap wajah tuannya dengan tatapan mengiba. "Maaf, Master, tetapi sampai sekarang Master Sirius tidak pernah mengirimkan surat baik untuk Master Regulus atau siapa pun di keluarga ini."

Wajah Regulus menampakan kekecewaan yang sangat mendalam. Ia menutup matanya, menahan tangis. Tidak mungkin Sirius melupakannya begitu saja kan? Tidak mungkin _anak itu_ membuat Sirius melupakan Regulus kan? Digelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat, mencoba menghilangkan suara-suara bernada negatif di kepalanya.

Perlahan Regulus mendengar Kreacher bergumam, "Mrs. Black bilang Master Sirius pembangkang, anak tidak tahu malu, kurang ajar, aib keluarga—"

"DIAM!" Darah Regulus mendidih, disambarnya baju kumal Kreacher.

"Maaf, Kreacher tidak—"

"DIAM!" Regulus mendekatkan wajahnya dengan marah ke arah Kreacher. "Aku tahu persis apa yang kau katakan, Kreacher! Dan aku tidak ingin mendengarnya lagi!"

Regulus nyaris membanting tubuh ringkih Kreacher, sampai ia ingat detik ini hanya Kreacher satu-satunya temannya. Sirius tidak ada di sampingnya seperti biasanya.

* * *

><p><strong>18 Desember 1971<strong>

"Lihat, Nak, kakakmu yang kurang ajar bahkan menolak untuk pulang natal tahun ini!"

Tidak ada satu pun komentar yang dikeluarkan Regulus. Perasaannya diliputi kekecewaan luar biasa.

"Gryffindor dikenal sebagai tempat orang-orang bebal!" suaranya terdengar tajam dan pahit. "Anak itu pasti sudah bergabung dengan darah pengkhianat dan darah lumpur!"

Sungguh, Regulus lelah. Regulus lelah mendengar setiap ejekan yang ditujukan oleh ibunya pada kakaknya. Dia lelah oleh perasaan kecewa dilupakan oleh kakaknya. Mana? Di awal tahun Sirius terus menerus bicara akan menunggunya? Mana? Tidak ada satu pun surat yang dilayangkan untuknya, sama sekali tidak ada. Tubuh kecilnya bergetar, menahan tangis kekecewaan. Bagaimana pun dia sudah besar, Regulus tidak boleh menangis lagi.

"Regulus, dengarkan aku!"

Mrs. Black merendahkan tubuhnya, sehingga mata hitamnya dapat menatap mata Regulus, ia mulai berbicara, nyaris mendesis, seakan hendak menghipnotis putranya sendiri. "Dengarkan aku baik-baik! Kau satu-satunya harapanku, Regulus. Jangan pernah berniat untuk mengikuti jejak kakakmu! Darah kita darah murni, dan tetap melestarikannya adalah berada di Slytherin. Jangan berikan topi seleksi pilihan, pikiranmu tetap harus berada di Slytherin. Dia sudah melupakanmu dengan bergabung bersama Gryffindor! Dia tidak akan mau bermain denganmu lagi! Kau adalah seorang Black berdarah murni, dan kau harus masuk Slytherin!"

Regulus menggigit bibirnya, balas menatap mata ibunya.

Batinnya berbicara. Sirius dan Regulus adalah Black laki-laki terakhir. Mereka berdua lah yang akan meneruskan nama keluarga Black. Sirius memberikan pilihan topi seleksi untuk memasukannya ke Gryffindor dan memilih jalannya untuk bermain dengan darah lumpur dan darah pengkhianat, juga melupakannya. Ia melangkahkan dirinya memasuki gerbang pengkhianatan. Regulus sadar hanya ia lah satu-satunya Black yang dapat terus memurnikan keluarga Black. Hanya Regulus satu-satunya.

"Kau mengerti, Regulus? Kau mengerti takdirmu, Nak?"

Tentu ia mengerti. Sejak kecil ia sudah tahu ia berdarah murni. Motto keluarganya dijunjung tinggi, Toujours Pur. Ia sudah tahu di mana asramanya. Persetan dengan Sirius yang melupakannya. Ia tidak ragu pada jalannya, "Tentu Mum, asramaku adalah Slytherin. Tugasku adalah menjaga kemurnian keluarga Black."

Senyum mengembang di bibir Mrs. Black. Ia memeluk anaknya, satu-satunya emas yang ia miliki sekarang ini. Lalu pergi meninggalkan Regulus sendirian di kamarnya.

Mata kecilnya tertuju pada pigura kecil, yang tersimpan foto terakhir Regulus dengan Sirius. Perlahan Regulus bangkit dari duduknya, melangkah mendekati pigura foto tersebut.

"_Tahun depan. Kau akan masuk tahun depan dan kita akan sama-sama lagi."_

Tangannya bergetar, tanpa ragu dilemparnya foto tersebut hingga pecah. Tangis yang sudah ditahannya meledak begitu saja. Regulus melemparkan tubuhnya ke atas kasur miliknya, membenamkan kepalanya di bantal, meredam tangisnya .

_Dia bergabung dengan darah pengkhianat! Sirius pengkhianat! Semuanya BOHONG! PEMBOHONG!_

* * *

><p>Di ruangan lain Walburga Black tengah membakar sebuah perkamen. Perkamen yang berisikan surat dari Sirius. Surat yang dinyatakan surat terakhirnya,karena tidak satu pun dibalas oleh Regulus. Karena Regulus tidak pernah sekali pun menerimanya.<p>

* * *

><p>Sudah sore, saatnya kembali. Dinginnya musim gugur semakin menggigit. Sekali lagi Regulus membasahi bibirnya, tenggorokannya tetap terasa sakit menahan sesuatu. Regulus ingat, tangis terakhirnya adalah saat ia memecahkan foto terakhir bersama Sirius. Sejak itu Regulus tidak pernah menangis lagi.<p>

Dan tatapannya tertumbuk pada sosok yang berjalan berhadapan dengannya. Sirius.

Salah tingkah, bibir Regulus bergerak menahan senyum. Sebongkah rasa rindu yang membeku di dalamnya tidak juga mencair. Wajah yang balas menatapnya sama sekali tidak hangat. Kedua tangan Regulus yang berada di saku jubahnya terkepal menahan campuran emosi. Tidak mungkin ia mendekati Sirius, menepuk tangannya, tertawa dan mengajaknya memberi makan cumi-cumi raksasa, seperti obrolan saat mereka masih kecil. Atau berteriak mengapa tidak sekali pun ia mengirimnya surat di tahun pertama Sirius di Hogwarts, dan mencaci maki James Potter karena membuatnya seratus persen berubah.

Semuanya sudah berubah.

Pertemuan itu hanya sesaat. Keduanya tidak bersuara. Baik Sirius dan Regulus melanjutkan langkahnya, mengalihkan tatapan mereka yang sempat beradu. Menahan setiap luapan emosi masing-masing, keduanya pergi berlalu. _"You always look great, brother. It's so nice to meet you._" Tidak pernah sekali pun terkatakan.

Dua Blacks tersebut berjalan menuju jalur pilihan masing-masing.


End file.
